


Night fears

by J1M1N (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Lee Taeyong, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, i wrote this at 2am, nct is soft, taeyong is scared to sleep alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/J1M1N
Summary: Taeyong cant sleep alone due to his fears of ghosts and such.He fears that Doyoung, his roommate, is going to leave him tonight to sleep alone.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Night fears

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of https://youtu.be/hNC6VspxWwA this YouTube video at the minute : 10:05 !
> 
> Soft.

See, being afraid at night was normal. Having minuscule fears of beings in the darkness or ghosts lurking in the deepest parts of a bedroom was normal. Having spine-chilling terrors that kept you up at night during the late hours was normal. 

However, having these terrible fears and having an inability to fall asleep at night  _ alone  _ because of them, as a young adult, was not exactly the best way to live those years of your life. To struggle with the uncomfortableness of sleeping alone due to things like these was something that children mainly suffered with. Adults less so.

  
  
  


And Taeyong was one of those adults.

  
  
  


Taeyong didn’t like to admit, nor think about it. He didn’t like the think about the fact that he literally  _ could not  _ sleep without another person in the room with him. Most of the time it was because he had night fears that kept him restless and awake. The other  _ small  _ amount was from him just not being used to sleeping alone, but that reason was extremely minuscule. 

  
  
  


The boy currently sat on his bed with his thoughts racing inside of his mind. Tonight, he had been paired up with Doyoung to share a room with. He was definitely not against that partner choice, but Doyoung also had been staying outside of the bedrooms later at night for quite some time now. Taeyong was the type of person to get tired earlier and want to sleep earlier, but lately Doyoung had been the opposite. He could only pray that the other man would not leave him tonight, because his scary thoughts were god damn out of the place.

This night was going to be a rather long and terrifying night if he was going to be alone. 

  
  
  


Taeyong chewed on his bottom lip, sitting with one knee up and the other flat down, his arms up wrapped around the one knee with one of his hands poking at his bottom lip nervously. His eyes kept darting towards the bathroom door across the hall from his shared room since the door was left open. Doyoung was in that bathroom taking a shower, and he—

  
  
  


“ _ Doyouuung ?”  _

  
  
  


His loud shout broke the silence in the room. He felt a little embarrassed since he  _ had  _ to do this because he was making sure the other was still in that room having a shower and not  _ gone  _ somewhere. He had to just yell to make sure he wasn’t going to be alone tonight and that the other was still nearby. Even though he could hear the shower water running, he still was extremely paranoid that the other man could possibly have left him.

  
  
  


“ _ Ah?,”  _ A shout responded back in question, probably confused as to why he kept shouting his name. Hearing that response after his calls just soothed Taeyong because he knew he was still there.

  
  
  


The boy looked around the darkened bedroom and noticed the blanket of Doyoung’s bed had been ruffled up so the underneath area of the bed was visible to his sight. And god, that didn’t do anything good for him.

Taeyong’s eyes stayed directed solely on that one spot under the bed, unable to look away as his thoughts began racing again.  _ There’s nothing under there, it’s okay.  _ He had to calm down. Doyoung was right in that bathroom across the hall having his shower. A simple shower. He was still here. Taeyong wouldn’t be alone.

Said man took a deep breath in and bowed his head down into his knee, closing his eyes. He felt a little down and embarrassed at the fact that he couldn’t sleep alone. He felt embarrassed for the way that he was still afraid of ghosts and monsters in the dark. What young adult was still afraid of that stuff? No one was. 

  
  
  


“ _ Doyoung !” _

  
  
  


_ “Almost done .” _

  
  
  


The response was immediate, to which Taeyong was thankful for. Doyoung was  _ almost done  _ as well, thank god. 

He just wanted to be able to sleep now, peacefully with the other in the room beside him. 

It didn't really matter whether or not the other slept right in Taeyong’s bed with him,—although that would be extremely nice—, or if he slept in the other bed beside him. As long as there was someone  _ inside  _ the room with him to sleep then it was okay. Something about having company like that during the night just helped him a lot. He physically couldn’t handle sleeping alone.

  
  
  


The sound of the shower stopped a second later.

  
  
  


Taeyong could only sit still and stare at the bathroom door with his lip gnawed in his mouth as he waited. God, he had to mentally prepare for all the questions that were going to be directed on to him from Doyoung since the man must have been confused from all the yelling.  _ Damn.  _

  
  
  
  


The door to the bathroom opened a few minutes later and the man stepped out, exhaling loudly from a sigh. He had a pair of t-shirt and shorts on with a towel wrapped around his neck. One of his hands were up holding the towel at one end and the other was dropped down to his side. His hair was towel dried. 

And then Doyoung made eye contact with him.

_ God. _

  
  


“Hyung, why’d you keep calling?,” the man got closer to the room and walked inside to go to his bed, “did you need something? Sorry I couldn’t hear much. Just very faint “‘ _ doyoung’!s’” _ . He got up onto his bed and picked up his from the little desk in between the two beds that held a small lamp. 

  
  


Taeyong didn’t prepare at all and just straight up went for responding with: “I just wanted to make sure you were still there.”  _ Oh, boy. _

  
  
  


Doyoung’s attention shot up from his phone and at Taeyong. Said man stared back at him for a moment before shying away, gaze lowering. He never was too good with maintaining eye contact at moments like these. 

“Me? Still here?,” Doyoung’s eyebrows shot up. “Why?,” he pressed.

  
  


“ _ Mmh,”  _ Taeyong groaned, flopping onto his bed and curling on his side facing the wall away from Doyoung. He was embarrassed and unwilling to continue this conversation since he knew he’d get made fun of the next day.

  
  
  


“ _ Taeyong,”  _ the other’s voice was a little more mature and serious. “Is everything okay?”

  
  
  


Taeyong kept silent.

  
  
  


“If..— if you want me to switch rooms with someone else then I.. guess I can—“

  
  
  


“ _ Noo,”  _ Taeyong whined, turning around the face the ceiling on his back, “don’t go,— you better not go.” 

  
  
  


Doyoung made a surprised sound, “oh? I won’t, I won’t.”

God, how was he going to explain this to him.

  
  
  


“Sorry,” he put a palm against his face to hide himself as he opened up, “I can’t sleep alone because I kind of am..  _ scared?  _ Yeah.., to sleep alone.” He finished with a sigh and clenched his teeth to try to will away the flush of his cheeks that came. “I just wanted to make sure you were still there and that you didn’t leave the room…”

  
  
  


It was silent for a moment until Doyoung spoke again, “you’re scared?”

  
  


Taeyong squirmed against his bed, “ _ yes,  _ now stay in this room so I can go to sleep. Goodnight.” He flipped around and moved his blanket up so he could slide underneath, shoving the blanket up all the way to his nose so he was eaten up by the material. He felt so small on this bed. Maybe it was because of his thinness or the fact that he was 5’9” and this bed was usually Jaehyun’s who is 5’11”.

  
  
  


A sound erupted the second of silence and then he felt something moving the blanket over top of him, followed by a weight behind him and then an arm around his waist. 

“Wh—?”

  
  


“ _ Sh,  _ you’re extra cute tonight,” Doyoung’s voice was heard behind his head, “I like company too so let’s sleep then.”

“I-I didn’t mean sleeping in the same bed…,” he curled in on himself even more, feeling embarrassed and flushed at the intimacy. He, himself, was a romanticist, so this position was making him feel shy.

  
  
  


“Well too bad, I’m already here.”

  
  
  


God, Doyoung’s body felt so warm on his back, which just added to the heat he was feeling inside from this. 

  
  
  


“Just sleep,  _ Yong.” _

  
  
  


Taeyong could pick up the teasing tone anywhere. “ _ Nngh, quiet,”  _ he groaned, kicking back at the others legs gently.

  
  
  


Doyoung chuckled, “okay, okay. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise, there is nothing to be afraid of now.”

_ And god, that felt really warm to hear.  _ Taeyong couldn’t help the little smile on his face.

  
  
  


“Thank you…” he shyly let out.

  
  
  


“Night, hyung,” the lamp switch was turned off after that and Taeyong could only close his eyes in peace and contentment as Doyoung wrapped his body around him from behind, being a big spoon for him to comfort him.  _ God,  _ he was going to have a good sleep tonight.

  
  
  
  


He could only pray there wouldn’t be any teasing tomorrow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired. And soft.


End file.
